Present day modular cooling systems are designed with a plurality of interconnected cooling modules. Depending on the specific need, the cooling modules can be used to cool various engine fluids, such as oil, transmission fluid, or coolant.
Generally, the various engine fluids are contained within a cooling tank connected to the cooling module and are circulated through the cooling module so that forced air through a fan reduces the fluid temperature. It is sometimes necessary to utilize both coolant cooling modules and hydraulic fluid cooling modules on a single cooling system in order to accommodate the vehicle in which the engine resides. In order to accomplish this purpose, separate cooling modules must be mounted within the vehicle's engine compartment. Generally, due to space limitations, the coolant cooling modules are mounted within a radiator guard in the engine compartment in front of the hydraulic fluid cooling modules. The position of the coolant cooling modules increases the effectiveness of the coolant cooling system since forced air from the fan passes directly through the coolant cooling modules. In comparison, the effectiveness of the hydraulic cooling system is more limited since incoming air does not reach the hydraulic cooling modules until passing through the coolant cooling modules.
The present invention is directed at overcoming the problems as set forth above.